voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
A Ghost and Four Keys
The space explorers find the keys to four of the lions, but not the fifth. Will that be enough to drive off a robeast? Plot Summary The Doomites continue their search for the Voltron Force, with Yurak leading the search personally. In the Castle of Lions on Planet Arus, Coran watches the monitor screen, and Princess Allura notes that the enemy is getting closer and closer. Keith asks how to activate Voltron, and Coran says that five very special keys are needed. The keys were buried in the royal tomb in the castle underground. When Princess Allura decides to join them, Coran tells her that it would be very painful, but the princess had been down in the tomb before. Riding a high-tech elevator down to the castle underground, they soon reach the entrance to the royal tomb. Coran makes a gesture, and the doors open. Inside the tomb are several caskets. They approach one of the caskets and the ghost of King Alfor appears. The ghost king says that the keys are with him. Uncovering the lid, the Voltron Force finds five cases. But Lance says that there are only four keys. Returning to the control room, Yurak's forces are drawing closer to the castle. Pidge volunteers to go out and scout - on foot, not in Green Lion. Pidge arrives in the desert and soon finds that he bit more than he can chew, and radios for help. Coran authorizes the deployment of the lions. The platform in the control room rises up, and Keith, Lance, Sven, and Hunk jump into the numbered chutes and into the rail shuttles which takes them to the lions' lairs. Lance takes Red Lion, Keith takes Green Lion, Sven takes Blue Lion, and Hunk takes Yellow Lion. Pidge finds himself trapped between Yurak's infantry and a mountain, and the infantry robots fire at the top of the mountain, sending rocks crashing down. Pidge is pulled into a cavern, and he meets survivors of the bombing of Arus. Pidge can only watch as the four lions do battle with the land and air forces of Doom. Yurak orders a retreat and his command ship lifts off as the lions approach. Haggar contacts Yurak and tells him the robeast is on its way. He is annoyed, but nevertheless fires a magical beam that adds to the creature's mass. The four lions attempt to take down the robeast, but the robeast bests them. They lay in the desert, unmoving, all while the robeasts laughs at them. The episode ends on a cliffhanger... Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Sven *Hunk *Princess Allura Other Arusians *Coran *King Alfor *Space Mice Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Haggar *Yurak Quotes "Keith! It's Pidge! Can you read me? Anybody home? Say something!" "Are you in trouble, Pidge?" "It ain't a social call!" Pidge and Keith have a pleasant chat Notes and Goofs *It is unrevealed as to how much time was between this episode and "Escape to Another Planet". It is plausible that the Voltron Force spent some time training in simulators, as a simulator is seen in the episode "Return of Coran's Son" Of course, they were probably not the only ones using the simulators. *Pidge says to the robots, "Let's find out how you can do against one little Earth man". A later episode reveals that he (and Chip) grew up on Planet Balto . This apparent contradiction can be explained if Pidge and Chip were at least descended from Earth immigrants to Balto, if they did not themselves immigrate there with their adoptive parents. * Princess Allura said that she had been to the tomb many times. In the original source material, Princess Fala never visited her father's tomb. * Yurak's ship must store some sort of bulk mass in order to increase the robeast's mass. * Keith takes the #1 chute, which should lead to the rail shuttle that leads to Black Lion. Sven and Hunk take the #3 and #4 chutes respectively, even though they lead to the rail shuttles for Green and Blue Lions, instead of Blue and Yellow Lions. * Why did Pidge go out on foot? Even if he did not want to reveal the Arusians' hand yet by taking Green Lion, surely there was at least a bike somewhere in the castle, let alone a car or truck with fuel. * Escaping the removal of religious imagery common to modern cartoons is Coran's crossing himself (as a Roman Catholic would) immediately before entering King Alfor's tomb. This adds further mystification as to Arusian culture and/or the origins of Voltron. References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes